How Long
by ish33
Summary: Lucas Scott, hottest basketball player at Duke, never trusted love. All he wanted was a quick one night stand. But what happens when he meets this mysterious crazy bombshell beauty that he can't let go of? Brucas & little Naley
1. Needed a goodnight kiss

Chapter 1

To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead. That was me three years ago. I didn't want to find love because I was scared of it. Of course I told everyone that love was for chumps… but the real reason was- I knew it was the one thing that could hurt me. Deep down I wanted so badly to be loved. But everything around me told me that it was something I should stay far away from. Growing up with my parents that hated each other certainly didn't help. Dan and Karen Scott … worst parents you could possibly have. My mom….. half the time is drunk and sleeping with my uncle and then there was the my father…… who if he wasn't yelling at me and brother about basketball, he was gone trying to take over our home town of Tree Hill. My senior year he was elected mayor. It was then my brother and I knew that we needed to get as far away from Dan as we possible could. Duke was as far as we got. Nathan, my brother, is the only thing I like in this family. We are fraternal twins. We absolutely look nothing a like. He has dark hair and is slightly taller. But we act just alike. We were the shit and we knew it. The Scott brothers…. most popular, hottest guys in school. All the guys wanted to be us and all the girls wanted to do us. We didn't do relationships, we just moved from one girl to the next. And it was no different at Duke. Everyone knew who we were and we were having the time of our lives. Playing basketball, being in magazines, having girls throw themselves at us left and right, and getting pretty much whatever we wanted, I wouldn't have traded it for the world. Everything was great with Nathan and I till he did the one thing that we swore never to do… fall in love. In the middle of sophomore year Nathan had to get a tutor for his literature class. Haley James walked into that room with a smile and left with Nathan's heart. They have been together ever since. At first I thought he was crazy but I got to get to know her and I can see why he loves her. And it's was great for me cause all the girls concentrated on only me now. I'll admit it I was an asshole, I did what I want when I wanted it and didn't care who got hurt in the process. But that all changed. I remember it like it was yesterday. October 12th of our junior year. The day that changed my life. I woke up, but not alone. This wasn't surprising. Either I came home with someone that I picked up the night before or I would have my back up, who was always a sure thing. Peyton Sawyer, hott, kinda punk rock girl that was head over heels in love with me but all I wanted was sex from her. And in some twisted way sort of consider my friend. Sometimes we would actually hang out and do stuff but would more than likely end with sex. Turning over I can see that that was the case.

"mourning…" she said when I turned over

"hey… why are you still here? It's like 11:30" I said kind of annoyed that she was still here.

" I don't know. Thought we could hang out or something" she said

"Can't…. playing ball with Nathan." He said while pulling his boxers on.

"Well, we can hang at that party tonight?" she said getting dressed

"Look Peyton, you said you were cool with us hooking up once in awhile and that's it. I don't do relationships, so don't try and make this one ok…….. lock up when you leave." I said finishing dressing then leaving.

"So she did it again?" Nathan said while shooting the ball into the basket

"Yep. Man…… why can't she take a hint that I don't want to date her. I just want to sleep with her sometimes. That's it." I said getting the rebound

"Man I don't know what to tell you. You need to just stop it with her." He said shooting again

"Easier said then done. I have told her so many times that we aren't going to have sex anymore, but sure enough my drunk ass finds her at some time of the night and all I want is to tap that." I said with a laugh

"I don't know why you won't try and date her. I mean Peyton's hott and she's cool. She likes the same weird stuff you like. So it's not like you guys are complete opposites." He said

"Nathan the reason I don't date girls is I get bored way too easily. I would cheat on her in a week. Probably not even that long." I said

"No…… your problem is that you're scared. You're scared that you might find someone and really like them and get hurt if it doesn't work out." He said

"Whatever Nate…" I said rolling my eyes

"No that's the truth. Luke man, I know you. You come off as this hardass asshole that thinks he's the shit but deep down you are really caring and sensitive guy that's scared to get hurt. Because our parents hurt us." He said

"Look Nate I know you want to help. And I know you have this great relationship with Haley, and I'm so happy for you but love……. it's just not in the cards for me. I like being single. I like going to parties and flirting with different girls and watch them fight over me. Why would trade that for a relationship." I said

"Look man, I just want you to be happy that's all." He said

"Don't worry I am." I said

"so we hittin up this party tonight?" he asked

"Of course. Mark told me UNC cheerleaders are going." I said with a smirk

"So already planning your hook up tonight." He said

"yeah might go for a threesome tonight." I said

"Dude that is so unfair that you've had one and I haven't." he said

"Hey, just get another girl for you and Haley." I said

"Man please…. It took four months to get Haley to finally sleep with me. You really think she is going to go for a threesome." He said

"Hey it was just a suggestion." I said holding up my hands

"Whatever. Come on man. I'll buy you lunch." He said

The party was great. I found all the cheerleaders, actually they found me. Peyton of course was trying to get my attention all night, but I really didn't want to put up with her crap tonight. I was talking to these two blonde girls hoping they would come home with me later. Nathan and Haley were standing with me laughing because these girls weren't very bright. Suddenly out of nowhere I got this weird feeling in my stomach. I couldn't explain it and can't even explain it now. But it was a feeling I couldn't shake.

"Hey, Luke you ok?" Nathan said

"Yeah I just feel kinda weird. Maybe I've been drinking a little to fast. Think I'm going to slow down for awhile." I said putting the beer I had in my hand down.

"Yeah maybe that's a good idea." He said

"So Amber was it…… why are you cheering for UNC, when Duke is certainly the winning team?" I asked trying to put the charm back on. She giggled and started some story as to why she was cheering there. I stood there trying to pay attention to her and not her breast. But then I glanced up for just a second and my eyes automatically met the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. She had long silky chestnut hair, a body to die for, the cutest dimples imaginable and a smile that made my knees weak. Before I knew it she was walking over to me. That weird feeling I had was getting stronger and stronger with every step she took. And before I could open my mouth to say something to her, her lips were on mine. It only took me a second took react to it. My hand slid to behind her waist to bring her closer to me and she deepened it. I could feel her tongue asking for entrance, and I let it. Kissing her made everything in that room disappear. It was like we were the only two people in the world. I never wanted it to end. But then I felt Nathan's elbow hitting my side and him clearing his throat. I finally gave in, and pulled away.

"Wow….. Hi….uuummmm what was that for?" I asked as I let go of her, and never losing eye contact with her

"Well I had a good night and I wanted a good night kiss. And you looked like the perfect guy to give me that. So thanks gorgeous." She said then winked at me and walked away. I was left speechless with the biggest smile on me face. I just stood there not knowing what just happen. Only thing I knew was that that was the best kiss I have ever gotten. My lips were still burning. I knew I had to kiss her again. Then it hit me, I didn't know her name.

"Hey …Wait!!!!! I called and chased after her. I tried to make my way through the crowd and then I found myself outside but she was nowhere to be found. I asked a couple of people if they saw where she went but they had no idea what I was talking about. I went back inside and found Nathan and Haley.

"dude what the hell was that?" he asked

"Man I don't know, one second I was talking to you guys, then the hottest girl I have ever seen was kissing me." I said still looking for her

"yeah man that girl was fine." Nathan said then Haley hit him.

"Hey, girlfriend standing right here." She said

"sorry honey, but you got to admit that girl was hott." He said

"Actually yeah I do…..hell I'd go out with her." She said

"Yeah me too… " I said

"What… did my ears deceive me? Did Lucas Scott say he'd date a girl." He said trying act shocked

"If I got to take that home with me every night… you bet your ass I would. Man I got to find that girl." I said

"How? There are so many people at this party from different schools. We're not even on campus." He said

"I don't know man… but I gotta find her. There's no way I can go around knowing there is a girl that hott and I can't have her." I said

"alright man…. Good Luck with that. Come Hales, Let's get some food before I drive you home." He said looking at his girlfriend

"Yeah ok, but no taco bell. We had that last night." She said

"Ok. Luke you wanna come?" he said

"Nah you guys go. I going try and see if anyone here knew who that girl was." I said

"Alright…. See ya later" he said then left. I continued to look around for that girl. Instead of finding the girl I wanted, I found the girl that wanted me.

"Hey Luke, there you are. I've been looking for you." She said grabbing my arm.

"What do you want Peyton?" I said annoyed

"Well I was about to leave and wanted to know if you wanted to join me. I have vodka back at my place……" She was saying till I interrupted her

"Peyton…. Give it up already….. you know what, this thing going on between us is over. Obviously you can't handle the fact that I don't want a girlfriend." I said

"Fine Lucas…. Actually I tired of wasting my time on you. I deserve to be treated better than this. Have fun being alone." She said then walked away. After she left, I looked around for little then gave up and went home… alone for the first time in a really long time. For some reason I couldn't be with anyone else. All I could do was think about that girl. That's all I did for the rest of the night. That kiss was something out of this world. I literally felt…. Like I was flying. Man I knew I was in trouble.


	2. Gotta find her

Chapter 2

"oh Fuck…baby you're so fucking hott. I can't believe this is happening." I moaned out while holding on to the brunette's hips as she was riding on top of me.

"I'm so glad I found you. I knew this would be the best fuck ever after a kiss like that"

"me too …. GOD you feel so good." she said to me and started to ride me faster.

"oh god I'm gonna…. I'm gonna………" I yelled out, then right I heard a loud beeping noise

BEEP BEEP BEEP………….

"Fuck!!!!! I yelled out and threw the alarm against the wall. It was all a dream. I haven't had a wet dream in years. That girl really did a number on me. I looked down and saw my enormous erection.

"well better go take a shower and take care of this." I said to myself and got up and took a cold shower. It took me an hour to get my hard on to go away. Afterwards I got dress and went over to Nathan's.

"Luke man… what's up. You look like shit" Nathan said when I walked in. he was on the couch with Haley watching TV

"gee thanks…. Rough mourning." I said and sat down in the chair

"what couldn't get Peyton out of your bed." He said with a laugh

"no you asshole….. worst. Had the hottest sex dream about that girl and woke up with the biggest hard on and it took me forever to get rid of it." I said

"hello girl in the room." Haley yelled out

" oh stop your practically one of the guys. Anyway guys seriously what am I going to do? I can't get this girl out of my head." I said

"dude I don't know what to tell you. It's going to be impossible to find this girl. Durham is huge place. And that party was full of people from our school, UNC and N.C. State. She could be anywhere." He said

"I know….Fuck!!! I need a strip joint…… I'll see you guys later." I said getting up and walking to the door

"hey Luke…. Question? What are you going to do with her once you find her? I mean it would be pretty pointless to go through all this effort just for a one night stand." She said

"maybe it won't be a one night stand." I said sincerely and Haley face turned to hopeful and Nathan's turned to shocked. " ……. Maybe I'll give her a week." I said with a smirk and laughed while I left the room. You know I wasn't really like this on the inside. Yeah everyone thought I was an asshole but it was just a front. So I said I was going to a strip joint…….. Lie. I always say that when I go to this small old book store I found the first week I was here. Yes here's my secret ……. I love to read literature. Nobody knows this. Not even Nathan.

"Good afternoon Ms. Carol." I said to the elderly woman behind the counter.

"hello Lucas. Good to see you." She said to me

"you too." I said

"Oh thank you again for fixing my car last week. I don't know what I would have done without you." She said

"not a problem. You know I love to help." I said

"well we got some new books in yesterday. You go look through them and I'll make you your coffee." She said

"thanks Ms. Carol." I said and walked to the back where she kept all the new books.

I must have been there an hour and I was skimming through a Steinbeck book when I looked up and notice a girl with brown hair through the shelves. So I got up and walk to over. She kept walking through the store and I sort of followed her slowly so I could see her face. She finally stopped and picked up a Nicholas Sparks book. I thought…… "typical." Then she turned my way and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was her, the girl from the party. I stepped back and went behind the shelf and stared at her through it. I wanted to memorize everything about her face. She was so beautiful. If I'd die and her face was the last thing I saw, I would go knowing that I saw every single beauty life had to offer. I knew I had to talk to her again. Then it hit me…… I was scared shitless. What the hell was wrong with me? "I am Lucas Mother Fucking Scott, shooting guard for Duke Bluedevils. Why the hell am I nervous?" I started walking towards her but I didn't want to seem too obvious. So I picked up a random book and pretended I was reading it. I tried to make shuttle coughing sounds to get her attention, but she ignored it. Then I dropped the book next to her and said "sorry" and picked it up but she never looked up. It was starting to get frustrating. so I went back to the coughing noises but this time louder. Then she spoke.

"you know if you have something to say to me, just say it and stop with the noise." She said not looking up from her book.

"ohh sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you." I said and I kept staring at her.

"Seriously is there something I can help you with." She said finally looking up at me

no,…………. it's just. You kissed me." I said

"I beg your pardon." She said

"last week at that house party. You kissed me. You said you needed a good night kiss." I said

"right I remember. Thanks." She said and went back to her book.

"I hope you're not embarrassed or anything. I get that kinda thing all the time." I said

"why would I be embarrassed?" she said

"you know kissing a total stranger. Especially me." He said

"no…. not embarrassed." She said

"Well cool. Normally girls get all weird around me at that sorta thing." I said

"really why" she said with a laugh

"Because of who I am." I said

" and …. Who would that be?" she said

"Lucas ……. Lucas Scott." I said as if she should know

"ok….. still drawing a blank." She said

"you know Scott brothers…… Duke Basketball……Leading shooting guard……" I said

"not a clue….." she said

"oh come on I was on the cover of Sports Illustrated last month. I was predicted to be number one daft pick next year along with my brother as number two." I tried to explain.

"sorry dude." She said

" are you serious? You really never heard of me?" I said in disbelief

"sorry….. guess your not all that important." Shed said and started to walk away

"Wait that's it?" I said when grabbed her arm.

"What else is there?" she said

"well there's the fact that you kissed me and that it was probably the best kiss I every had." I said

"so I kissed you…. So what now?" she said showing me her dimples

"well that kiss alone gave me the biggest hard on I have ever had and all I really want to do is take you back to my room and rip off all your clothes and have my way with you. But hey that's just me." I said with a smirk

"uh you're forward. You cut through the bullshit. I like that." She said and smiled and started to walk out of the bookstore.

"hold on!! Wait!" I yelled

"Leaving so soon Lucas?" Ms. Carol asked

"Yeah I gotta go ….. I'll see you later this week." I said as I stopped holding the door open

"Ok. Have a good day." She said

"You too. Bye." I said and ran out the door looking for that girl. Then I saw her making her way down the street. So I ran and caught up with her.

"hey hold up." I said when I got to her

"And very persistent. I like that too." She said

"well since you seem to like me so much then why don't you tell me your name Pretty Girl." I said

"Why? You seem like the type of guy who likes to take home girls and I assume by the next day you completely forget their name. so why bother." She said

"Sooooo…….. does that mean your going home with me?" I said raising my eyebrow

"no it means that I'm not going to tell you my name because once I do you're going to be begging for more. And I don't think you can handle a girl like me and keep your sanity." She said

"well that's a risk I'm more than willing to take." I said

" I guess we'll have to wait and see" she said and stopped in front this bar called the Bareback Saloon.

"see ya around Lucas Scott." She said and walked in the bar

"Wait let me buy you a drink." I said but she just turned and smile and walked in. I tried to follow but this huge bouncer guy step in front of me.

"Can't go in there." He said to me

"why not?" I asked

"Because we're closed. Come back at 10" He said

"wait why does she get to go in there?" I asked

"Cause she works here." He said and went back in side.

"oh I'll definitely be back ………Pretty Girl."


	3. Save a horse Ride a cowboy

"Yo Nathan." I called when I walked into his room.

"Dude what? I'm kinda busy." He said walking out of his bedroom in his boxers

"Well hurry up and finish with Haley…. I know it shouldn't take you very long…… and then you guys get dressed we're going out." I said

"what…Where? What's going on?" he asked

"I found that girl and she works at this bar and I want ya'll to come with me." I said

"fine… at least give me till ten." He said trying to get back to Haley and pushing him out the door.

"fine… just come over when you guys are ready." I said out the door

"Oh and Nathan …… don't be a fool, cover your tool." I yelled in the hallway making the people out there laugh and then he slammed the door in my face. I laughed all the way to my room, but when I got there I found Peyton waiting by my door.

"What do you want Peyton?" I said unlocking my door and walking in and of course she followed

"Look I just came here to square things with you I was drunk and pissed. And I just wanted to make sure we're cool." She said

"Look Peyton I was serious last night. I really don't think we should hook up any more. I just think it's a bad idea and I really don't want to hurt you." I said

"yeah I agree but I was hoping we can still be friends. You know hang out and stuff like we did before." She said

"Yeah we can totally do that." I said

"ok well what you doing tonight…. We can do something." She said

"uumm… actually me, Nathan and Haley are going to this bar called the Bareback Saloon." I said

"Oh…." She said disappointedly

"but you can hang if you want" I said not really wanting to but kinda felt bad cause I did do her wrong

"uumm. … sure. What time you guys heading up there?" she asked

"Prob. 10:30 .. 11" I said

"Ok I'll meet you up there and have a few drinks with you guys." She said

"Ok cool, anyway I'm going to take a nap before we go out but I'll see you later?" I said

"Yeah… see you tonight." She said and left. After she did I went to my closet to find what to wear. Normally I wouldn't care what I had on and usually found something before I went out. But tonight I wanted to make sure I looked good. I really wanted this girl. This infatuation was really starting to worry me. I never get like this. What was so special about this girl that has me acting like this? Maybe was the fact that she was the hottest girl I have ever seen or maybe it was how she carried herself……. Or maybe it was because she was the first girl to not be throwing herself at me.

It was around 11 by the time we got there and the bar was packed. All the bartenders were girls and they were all on top of the bar doing a dance routine. And there in the middle was my girl….. woah did I really just say that. I was falling hard. But I couldn't help it she was just so beautiful.

"yo Nate, check it…." I said pointing to her

"so what line are you going to pull?" He asked

"I think it's going to take more than just more than one of my cheesy lines to get this girl. I got to pull out all the stops for this one." I said

"alright well…. Me and Haley are going to go hit the dance floor… we'll come find you in bit. Good luck dawg." He said walking off with Haley. I made my way to the bar and waited till she was finished serving a bunch of guys. When she did, I sat down in the stool in front of her and waited for her to make her way back towards me. After she put the money away she turned around and found me staring at her.

"hey gorgeous long time no see." She said

"figured you were missing me and didn't want you to suffer anymore." I said

"oh Lucas thank you saving from this cruel and usually punishment." She said very sarcastically

"yeah anything for you baby." I said

"so what can I get you." She asked

"Sex on the beach." I said smirking

"huh… good drink." She said

"Oh you meant my drink… in that case I'll take a beer." I said

"Funny…" she said

"Who's joking?" I said raising my eyebrows

"oh you are too cute." She said smirking and getting his beer

"and are too sexy." I said

"so you here alone." She asked

"No I'm here with my brother and his girlfriend. They're over there dancing." I said

"Dancing…. Oh know that's great idea. Hey Jo how about we save a horse." She yelled to another bartender

"You got it babe." She said and turned the main stereo on and then Big Rich's Song "Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy" came on and all the girls hopped on the bar.

"Come on gorgeous." She said to me and pulled me on the bar to. All the girls danced around me and everyone in the bar was cheering them on. I felt like the luckiest guy. I could see Nathan hollering at me. Just then I noticed Peyton had walked in but my attention quickly turned when my new chase started grinding herself on to me. I literally wanted to take her right there and then. I have never been so hot for a girl before.

"if you're trying to get me to go home with you, it's working." I said

"Now why would I want to do that?" she said

"So you can have the best sex you've every had." I said

"and who says I want that with you." She said

"well the way your grinding your ass into my dick is telling me that." I said

"or maybe I'm just playing with you till you go crazy." She said and gave me one last hard grind and jumped off the bar as the song ended leaving me unbelievably horny.

"oh you're definitely driving me crazy." I said when I jumped off the bar

"hey what's with curly sue over there giving us the evil eye." She said nodded her head towards Peyton who was talking to Nathan and Haley

"Oh that's Peyton. She and I kinda use to hook up and I ended it when I felt she wanted more from me. you see I don't do the whole relationship thing." I said

"well I guess we are one in the same…. Cause neither do I." she said

"See I knew we were perfect for each other." I said smirking again

"well how about you take these round of shots over to them…. On me." she said handing four shots and saving one for herself

"thanks Pretty Girl. You definitely know the way to my heart ….. or my pants at least." I said then walking over to Nathan, Haley and Peyton.

"Hey guys…. Got some shots for you guys." I said handing them out

"Thanks Luke." Haley said

"Don't thank me…. it's all on her." I said nodded over to the pretty girl behind the bar who winked at us and raised her shot and downed it. And we did the same.

"So who's that?" Peyton asked not looking to happy

"Just this girl I met last week." I said

"Saw you on the bar man….Nice." Nathan said

"Yeah Luke … I think you found you're calling." Haley said

"yeah you could definitely make a living by dancing on stages with skanky girls." Peyton said but before I could reply to her comment I felt two hands on my waist and turned around and met two beautiful green eyes.

"Hey handsome……. I'm on my break, how about another dance." She said

"Of course. Oh hey this is my twin brother Nathan and his girlfriend Haley and our other friend Peyton." I said

"Nice to meet you guys. Lucas you didn't tell me your brother was such a hottie. When you said you were a twin I wasn't expecting much. Haley you're a lucky girl." She said and everyone laughed, well almost everyone. Peyton was still giving us death looks

"See I knew I was going to like you." Nathan said

"Ha ha very funny." I said

"Oh thanks for the drinks." Haley said

"No Problem…. Anything for Broody Boy's friends." She said bumping her hip with mine

"so how about that dance?"

"Sure. You guys coming?" I asked

"Yeah in a sec. I'm going to finish this." Nathan said finishing his beer then we walked off

"She's something." Haley said

"Yeah she's something alright." Peyton said

"Ok…. Ready." Nathan said

"Actually I think I'm going to go." Peyton said

"you sure?" Haley asked concerned

"Yeah, you guys have fun. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Peyton said

"Ok… see ya." Haley said

"Bye guys." Peyton said as she walked off and Nathan and Haley came and joined us on the dance floor

"so what time do you get off?" I said to her while we were dancing

"why you think I'm going to go home with you." She said

"Yes…… plus I got find out what name I'm going to be shouting later." I said

"I tell you what… I know of this little casino place. If you beat me in a game of 21, I'll tell you my name and give you anything you want." She said

"Anything?" I asked

"Yeah … anything." She said

"Ok and by some miracle you beat me…. then what do you get?" I asked

"you have to do anything I want. Deal?" she said

"Deal."

"ok stay right here gorgeous and let me tell Jo I'm leaving." She said

"oh I'm not going anywhere without you Pretty Girl." I said and then she smiled and walked of to the bar

"Yo Nate. I'm cutting out of here." I said running up to Nathan and Haley

"Dude you work fast." He said

"Shut up. We're going to a casino and then I don't know." I said

"Luke the nearest casino is like in Charlotte." He said

"I know that's why I don't think I'll be making home tonight. So can you cover for me with curfew." I said

"sure .. why not. But you own me." he said

"thanks man." I said

"you ready handsome." She said walking up to us

"Yeah…… see you guys later." I said grabbing her hand and leading her out the bar

"so who's driving?

"I'll drive." She said walking to her '69 red and black corvette and getting in

"who are you?" I asked when I got in the car

"Baby that would take a lifetime to figure out." She said and drove off. the next thing I knew we were at a train station

"ok where are we going?" I said really confused

"I told you, I know of this casino." She said walking up to the ticket counter

"Two tickets to Atlantic City please"

"Atlantic City?" I said shocked


	4. I know i don't know you but i want you

"I can't believe we're in Atlantic City. You're crazy… you know that?" I said as we were walking in the casino

"of course I do. Now come on so I can't beat your ass." She said and dragged me to the nearest 21 table and sat down.

"so how many games we're playing?" I asked

"Best out of five." She said

"sounds good. Now let's hurry this up cause your ass is mine. And I don't just mean in the game." I said leaning towards her and making their lips really close

"only in your dreams." She said then moved away. She won the first game and then I won the next and then her and then me again. We were on the last game and I had 20.

"oh you're going down beautiful" I said smirking

"How about we save that for if you win." She said

" Ladies bid. Hit or stay." Said the dealer. She had 19

"just give up now. You lose either way. " I said then she turned to me and smiled and said

"Hit me" then I looked down to see the dealer turn over the 2 of hearts

"game over baby." she said still no looking at her cards

"how did you … what…" I said shocked that she just won

"I just good like that. Now I have a question for you." She said

"what?" I said almost afraid to ask

"What's your take on tattoo's?" she said smiling

"I don't know… their ok I guess." I said

"just ok…. Come with me." she said and took my hand and led me outside and walked to the side of the building and leaned against the wall and pulled me in front of her

"what do you think of this tattoo….. you think it's just ok?" she said unbuttoning her jeans and showing me the tattoo on her lower hip. It was a Chinese symbol

"no, I think that tattoo is very sexy." I said leaning to kiss her.

"right answer." She said and leaning closer a little more and then abruptly moving away. "good……. so let's go get you one." She said and started to drag me down the street.

"… wait…. What? Hold on." I said trying to stop her

"What?" she said

"I don't know about getting a tattoo." I said

"Lucas I don't know if you forgot but you lost the bet and now have to what ever I want." She said

"I know…. But a tattoo. It's just so permanent." I said trying not to sound like a total loser

"Ok I tell you what…. you get a tattoo and I promise the next thing we do will be worth your wild." She said smirking

"will this little excursion happen to have nudity involved?" I asked

"More than you can handle." She said seductively

"Ok… let's go." I said and began to drag her down the street. Once we go the tattoo parlor. I looked around to find the tattoo I wanted but it seemed my date had other ideas.

"Ok he's ready for you." She said coming up to me

"What? I haven't even picked out one." I said confused

"Oh you really didn't think I was going to have you pick it, did you? Cause if you did then you were sadly mistaken." She said took my hand and led me to the back and pushed me in the chair.

"ok where does he want it?" the tattoo guy said ready with a needle in his hand

"on his shoulder." She said sitting on next to me

"Wait…. This isn't your non so subtle way of telling me your name is it?" I asked

"oh baby I wouldn't do that to you. But let's just say you will never forget me." she said

"oh Pretty Girl I don't think that will ever happen." I said and stared deep into her eyes and she did the same. Our faces were just inches from each other. I could look into those eyes forever. It was like I was looking right into her soul. I never wanted it to end. I don't know how long we sat there like that but before I knew it the guy was telling me he was finish.

"did it hurt?" she asked

"Didn't feel a thing." I said still staring at her

"so what do you think?" she asked and then I looked over and saw it was a Chinese symbol just like hers but it was a little different

"What does it mean?" I asked

"Fun." She said

"and what does yours mean?" I asked

"Sexy." She said

"Oh you got that right" I said and started to lean in to kiss her but just when our lips were about to touch she pulled away.

"come on.. There's somewhere we got to be." She said getting up

"fine but remember you promised nudity." I said walking out the room

"Don't worry baby I got you cover." She said and led me out to the street. After a short cab ride we got out in front of this place called "The Eager Beaver"

"Ok where are we?" asked really confused

"come on I'll show you." She said and we walked inside. Once in there I saw we were at a strip club.

"see I promised you nudity." She said smiling

"This wasn't what I had in mind." I said

"Are you complaining cause I can take you home." She threatened

"no no…. this is good." I said

"Come on I'll buy you a lap dance." She said and we walked and sat in the lounge chairs by the stairs

"Hey sugar what can I get you and your gorgeous boyfriend." Said one of the waitress' winking at me

"could we get two whiskey sours and a lap dance for this one over here." She said

"sure thing….. babe. I'll hook him up with Ginger. She'll be out in a few." She said then left

"you know you don't have to do this." I said

"what… are you not enjoying yourself?" she asked

"No no… I am. It's just….. it's kinda weird being here with you and watching girls strip for me. I mean isn't this kinda offensive to you or something?" I said

"why?... because I'm a girl and we're at a strip club and of course have to think men are pigs for coming to watch this. No hun… I'm not that kind of girl. I'm very secure with my sexuality to know that just because we're in a strip club, and watching girls get naked, I know that at the end of the day you are going to only want to fuck one girl …. And that's me. so enjoy yourself cause it might be the only nudity you get to see tonight." She said putting her arm around him

"oh you are very right about me wanting to fuck you, so how about we concentrate on that." I said leaning again to kiss her

"we'll see" she said before pulling away

"girl you are going to kill me." I said and then one of the strippers walked up to us

"So handsome you ordered a lapdance?" she said

"uumm … yeah." I said catching my breath. This girl was hott. And she had on a yellow bra and thong. She started to dance in front of me and took off her bra. Then she sat on my lap and began to grind on me. but for some reason I was more concentrated on the girl sitting next to me. And it seemed like the stripper noticed.

"You know your girlfriend is quite beautiful." Ginger said

"Yeah she is." I said looking at her

"Would it turn you even more on if I was dancing on her instead?" she said to me

"yeah…. That would be the hottest thing." I said then she got off me and went over to the girl sitting next to me and started to dance on her. It was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Then Ginger brought her on stage and another girl joined in on the dance. And seemed my Pretty Girl was enjoying this as much as me. I was mesmerized by what I saw. I have never been so turned on in my life. I grabbed my chest because my heart was beating so fast. I couldn't believe the next words that left my mouth next.

"I think I'm in love." I said to myself. I was such in a trance by the words that left my mouth that I didn't even noticed my Pretty Girl walk up to me.

"So what did you think?" she said as she straddled on top of me

"oh that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. you have no idea how hard I am right now." I said putting my hand on her hips, trying to bring her closer to me.

"oh I think I have a clue." She said moving on me a little

"you want to do something about it." I said

"what exactly did you have in mind." She said leaning a little closer to me

"well how about we go back to Durham and to my room and then we see from there." I said

"I guess we could do that." She said as I was leaning once again to kiss her, but of course she back away just a little and shook her and giggled. This girl is such a tease. So I opted to be a nice guy and kiss her on the nose.

"I will have those lips by the end of the night." I said

"Maybe yes…. Maybe no. now come on horny boy. We've got a train to catch." She said getting off me and pulling me up with her. We left the club and went to the train station and catch the next one back to Durham. On the train I held her hand the whole way there. I would kiss it once in a while and just hold near my face, the whole time looking in her eyes. We didn't speak a word the whole ride there. It was like we had some sort of understanding

that this was the beginning of something real. And even though it scared me to be feeling something this strongly for someone after knowing them a short time, I was very excited for what was to come. Once we got back to my room, she went straight to my bedroom. I followed her and we stood there staring at each other.

"So…." I said not really knowing what else to say

"Sit" she said lightly pushing me on the bed then went over to my stereo and looked through me cd's for a second and then put one in. She turned and walked towards me as Maroon 5's song Secret played in the air.

_Watch the sunrise  
Say your goodbyes  
Off we go_

She stood over me and pulled off her shirt very slowly. Never taking her eyes off me.

_Some conversation  
No contemplation  
Hit the road_

Then she reached for my hem of my shirt and pulled it off me. Then started to unbuttoned her jeans and stepped out of them.

_Car overheats  
Jump out of my seat  
On the side of the highway baby_

Then she bent down and unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off as well which left me in my boxers.

_Our road is long  
Your hold is strong  
Please don't ever let go Oh No _

Then she stood up and unhooked her bra and pulled it off. I was mesmerized. Then she got on top of me and straddled my legs and moved leaned in to kiss me but this time I moved away.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I said

"Does it matter." She said and cupped both my cheeks and pulled me to her and kissed me.

_know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad_

The kiss was soft at first and then became more intense. Soon it became like we were devouring each other. The whole time she was grinding on top of me so hard I thought I was going to exploded.

_Everyone has a secret_

_But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't _

I flip us over so now I was on top. I was kissing her all over the place. I moved from her neck down to the valley of her breast. I sucked on each nipple causing her to moan out loud.

_Driving fast now  
Don't think I know how to go slow _

Then I move down her stomach stopping just above her panty line. I kissed around her center making her shiver in anticipation. Then I lick down her thighs and then began to move back up again.

_Where you at now  
I feel around  
There you are_

I hook my finger on each side of her panties pull them off slowly. I lower myself to her vagina, staring at her the whole time. I start to lick ever so slowly, causing her to yell out in pleasure.

_Cool these engines  
Calm these jets  
I ask you how hot can it get_

I slip one of my fingers into her and began to move in and out, making her scream. It only took a minute for her to come. As she was calming down, I removed my boxers and got back on top of her. I started to kiss her again as she reached down and started rubbing my enormous erection.

_And as you wipe off beads of sweat  
Slowly you say "I'm not there yet!"_

I pulled away and move up a little and watched her as she place me to enter her. I looked into her eyes as I moved in. She grabbed my face and crashed her lips on to mine.

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad_

We began a rhythm, and were completely in sync. I have never experienced so much pleasure in my life. I never wanted this moment to end.

_Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't_

After hours and hours of complete and utter pleasure I felt myself reach over and edge. I have never come so hard in my life which also seemed to make her come as well, for the fifth time if my calculations are correct.

"FUCK!!!!" yelled out when I collapsed on top of her. We were both trying to catch her breath. After a minute I moved off her, lied down next to her. Then she wrapped her arm around my waist and put her head on my chest.

"no shit." She said still panting a little

"you do know we are doing that again… a lot." I said

"why…. Didn't wear you out?" she said

"oh baby you definitely wore me out. But there's no way I can go without having sex with you…… knowing that it's that damn good." I said

"I'm sure we can come up with something." She said and moved more on top of me. We laid there for a couple minutes and traced circles on my chest. Then she said the most beautiful word I think I ever heard.

"Brooke." She whispered to me

"What?" I said not quite understanding what she just said

"Brooke. My name is Brooke." She said

"just what I thought…… it had to be a name fit for an angel." I whispered

"Oh the fun I'm going to have with you." She said as she closed her eyes and fell a sleep. I stayed awake for a while and watched her sleep. I couldn't believe I had something this beautiful in my arms. It scared me because I knew there was no way I could ever let her go.


	5. Eight ball, corner pocket

I woke the next mourning, with the biggest smile on my face, but when I opened my eyes I noticed that I was there alone. I started to think to myself that it was all a dream then I looked over in my bedside table and saw a note.

_Mourning Gorgeous,_

_Had to run but call sometime soon_

_874-6738_

_I'll be waiting_

_Brooke_

I had the hugest smile on my face. I knew this day couldn't get any better. Then I looked over at my clock and realized I was late for practice.

"Shit!!" I yelled and hopped off the bed and grabbed some clothes and headed for the gym.

I rushed into the locker room and changed into my practice clothes and ran into the gym where everyone was stretching.

"your late Scott!" Coach K yelled at me

"Sorry Coach." I said and sat down next to Nathan

"Dude, where have you been?" Nathan asked

"I over slept….. didn't put the alarm on." I said

"So what happened with that girl." He asked

"Man you wouldn't believe it. So you know how I told you that we were going to a casino. Well we headed up going to Atlantic City." I said

"Shut up" he said shocked

"I know. Then we make a bet on you could win best out of five in 21. Loser had to do anything the other one wanted." I said

"So of course you won" he said

"Man I wish. The girl kicked my ass. I ended up having to get a tattoo to match hers." I said

"wait is that why you have a bandage on your shoulder. Dude let me see?" he asked then I pull part of the bandage down to show him.

"What the hell does that mean?" he said

"Fun. She has one on her lower hip that means sexy." I said

"man that's hott. So what else did she have you do." He said

"Well I guess felt a little bad that she put me through so much pain that she took me to a strip club." I said

"NNNOOO!!! " He said completely shocked

"yeah…. And she bought me a lap dance. Dude you wouldn't believe. The stripper brought her on stage and gave her a lap dance. Man it was the hottest thing I have ever seen." I said

"wow I can't believe that. Then what happened?" He said

"well we came back to Durham and went back to my place." I said

"dude you hit that." He said

"Man it was the greatest sex I have ever had. And her body …. Oh my god!!!! Dude I don't know what to. I've got it bad for this girl." I said

"wow that's crazy. So did she tell you her name yet?" he said

"see and that's what's crazy. She did tell me until we were going to sleep. I couldn't believe I had sex with her and didn't even know her name." I said

"So what is it?" he said

"Brooke." I said with a smile

"hott." He said

"I know. Anyway she left me this mourning and left a note to call her." I said

"so your going to see her again…. My my how times have changed." He said

"dude shut up." I said rolling my eyes

"ok Ladies, let's practice offensive plays. We got Wake on Friday and we need to have them down. N. Scott, you start with the ball." Coach K yelled to us

After practice Nathan and I went to lunch and hung out with Haley for a while. When I got back to my room I thought enough time had past for me to call Brooke. I got her note and dialed her number. It just rang and rang then I got her voicemail

"Hey Brooke, it's Lucas. Just calling to see what you were up to. Maybe we can hang out later. Call me. My cell is 784-7235. ok. Bye" I said leaving a message

She didn't call me back that day. Monday came around and I went to class and then practice. I had my phone on me the whole time. But no word from Brooke. On Tuesday it was the same thing. It was crazy. Every five minutes I was checking my phone. I didn't understand. She was the one who told me to call her. Why wasn't she returning my phone calls. On Wednesday I decided to call her again. And of course I got her voicemail.

"Hey Brooke, it's Lucas again. Not sure if you got my message a couple days ago but I was just calling to hey and to see if you wanted to go to dinner tonight or a bar. Whatever. so … um….. call me back." I said the hung up.

I waited and waited but once again no call that day. On Thursday I was going crazy. I really couldn't believe she hadn't called me back. I got really frustrated, so decided to go over to Nathan's to get my mind off of Brooke. When I walked in, Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch watching TV. I didn't say anything I just went and sat in the chair.

"So I'm guessing she hasn't called." Nathan said

"You guess right. Dude I don't get this. We had the most incredible night and she leaves me the note for me to call her and also saying that she would be waiting. It's been four days and nothing. I mean why hasn't she called, huh?" I said starting to sound like girl

"man get a hold of yourself. You're starting to sound like a teenage girl." He said

"Oh shut up Nate. It's obvious he likes this girl. He just wants to see her again. Have you tried calling her again?" Haley said

"No… I didn't want to seem desperate." I said

"Well text her. Ask her to come to the game tomorrow night." She said

"you know that's not a bad idea." I said and got my phone and started to type.

' hey Brooke. come to my B-ball game tom. night at 7. I'll be looking for you.'

"do you think she'll come?" I said after I closed my phone

" I hope so cause I don't know how much more whining I can take from you." Nathan said

Friday night came really quick. And of course Brooke still hadn't call or written me back. I was beginning to think maybe she just wanted a one night stand. I tried to not let it affect me but it was all I could think about. I had missed 11 shots in the first quarter and had three turn-overs. It was half time and we were down by 12 and Coach was pissed.

"…. So I don't know what you have to do but if you don't shape in this next half, there will be 6 am running tomorrow and Sunday and for the rest of the week. Do you hear me?" he yelled at us

"And Scott I don't know what's wrong with you but you better fix it quick or your ass will be sitting next to me for the rest of the game." He said to me then left the locker room.

"dude you need to snap out of it. This game is way too important to be blowing on some chick." Nathan said

"I know, I know. I promise I'll get my head together and be better this half." I said

"Man you better cause I'm not waking up at no 5:30 so I can run my ass off at 6." He said

"yeah me either" I said

"alright so come on. We need to warm up before the next half starts." He said

"yeah, I know. Just give me a minute to clear my head. I'll be out there in a minute." I said

"Ok." He said and left the locker room. I sat down for a minute to try and get Brooke out of my mind. Unfortunately it didn't seem to work cause once I closed my eyes all I saw was her beautiful face. I suddenly gave up and decided to face the music. When I was leaving the locker room I heard someone call for me down the hall.

"Hey Gorgeous." Said the voice behind me. I turned around and there stood Brooke leaning against the wall.

"Hey… how did you get back here." I said in confusion

"I have my ways." She said walking towards me

"Where have you been? I've been calling you all week." I said

"so you missed me did ya?" she said smirking

"umm.. no… it's just that I had a great time last weekend and I was hoping we could hang out again." I said

"I had a great time too. Sorry for the lack of call back. I suck at that. I had some… family issues and it slipped my mind. But I'm here now and I gotta tell you, you're really sucking it up out there." She said

"oh ha ha very funny. I've just had a lot on my mind." I said

"well you better clear it up cause I don't associate myself with losers. And if you win I might just have to give you a present later." she said before leaned in a gave me a sweet kiss

"really… what kind of present." I said putting my arms on her hips

"win and you'll find out." She said

"deal but you have to go with me to this party tonight." I said

"You're on baby." she said

"Ok I gotta go. Where are you sitting?" I asked

"I've been sitting with your friend Haley, so you and your hottie of a brother come find us after." She said gave me a quick kiss and started to walk away.

"You're going to be the death of me Pretty Girl." I yelled to her

"I'll try." She said then went through the door. I turned and ran to the gym to warm up. Let's just say Brooke was all I needed to pick my game up. I scored 27 points in the second half and we won by ten. After the game after Nathan and I talked to the press and showered, we got a message saying that Brooke and Haley were in the parking lot waiting for us. When we got there Brooke ran to me and jumped on me and gave me a long kiss.

"Like you present." She said when we pulled away

"oh that can't be all of it." I said

"if you're good I might give you more." She said then kissed me again and got down

" oh I will. Hey Haley." I said walking over to Nathan and Haley

"Hey Luke…. Good game. Well most of it." She said

"yeah was a little distracted in the first half." I said wrapping an arm around Brooke

"I could tell. Glad it worked out. Anyway so we going to this party or what?" she said

"yes of course. You want to go with me or do you want me to pick you up? Cause I got to run home and change." I said to Brooke

"well I have to change as well. No way I'm going to a party like this. So how bout I meet you at your place and we can ride together." She said

"ok… an hour good for you?" I said

"yeah ...see you soon." She said and kissed me goodbye and walked to her car.

"Dude you got it bad." Nathan said

"Shut up." I said and we got in the car and drove back to the dorms to get ready.

I had just finished getting dress when Brooke showed up. When I saw her my mouth hit the floor. She was wearing a sheer red shirt with a tight black mini skirt and black knee high boots. What I really wanted to do was say fuck the party and have us stay in the rest of the night but she insisted she want to got out and drink. Nathan and Haley already left for the party so we were meeting them there. Once we got there all eyes were on us. We were the most talked about couple there. We walked through the house hand in hand looking for Nathan and Haley.

"Hey guys. Bout time you showed up." Haley said

"Yeah, had to get Lucas out of the door." Brooke said

"yeah kinda wanted to have a party for two. But she had other plans to drink." I said

"oh Lucas we have time for that later. Come on Haley let's get a drink. We can look to see if there are hotter guys here." She said grabbing Haley's arm and winking at me and walking off.

"dude she is hott. I mean drop dead gorgeous. Marry her…. Marry her right away before she finds out what a loser you are" Nathan said

"Man when she walked into my house, it took every ounce of strength not to pick her up and take her to my room and fuck her right then and there."

"Luke you realize that you've seen this girl more than once. And you came to a party with her." Nathan said

"yeah I know…. Man what am I going to do? This girl is amazing, sexy as hell, unbelievable in bed, and so fun. I have never met a girl like this. I mean I'm not at the least bored with her. I can't wait to see her like everyday. I don't do relationships Nate, you know that. So how do I handle this?" I said

"Luke, man I don't know what to tell you. I was just like you at one time but then I met Haley and I fell hard. And I had to make the decision that if I wanted to be with her, I would have to try and change my ways and be the man she deserves and commit." He said

"and thing is she says she doesn't do relationships either." I said

"well that's perfect man…… you can have her and have your fun on the side." He said

"but what if I told you that I don't want any other girls and that I don't want any guys with her much less touch or look at her." I said

"Then I'd say you have a huge problem." He said

"Damn…" I said and looked over to the other side of the room and saw Brooke and Haley getting beer from the keg. I caught her eye and winked at her.

"so what's going on with you and Luke." Haley asked

"Just having some fun. " Brooke said

"you must be something special though." She said

"oh I know I am but why am I so special to him?" she asked

"Ok … you see some of these girls in here kinda giving you the death glare. You know what that means right?" she asked

"That their boyfriends what to fuck me. Don't worry I get that all the time." She said smirking

"Wow you and Lucas are made for each other. Probably but no. you see Lucas comes to these parties alone and leaves with someone, and all these girls are just dying to be the one he takes home. The thing is he came with you. And so it's presumed you are leaving with him to. So now they don't have a chance." She explained

"mmmmm.. interesting. But what about that Peyton girl that just walked in. What's her story." She asked

"oh Peyton Sawyer. Well she is head over heels in love with Lucas. And Lucas pretty much just wanted sex from her. I think in some way he likes her as a friend and enjoys hanging out with her. But was never interested in anything more and she doesn't handle that very well. Even though he sometimes treats her bad, she still comes back." She said

"well Lucas is fair game so if wants to get with her, that's his right." She said

"But don't you want to be with him?" she said

"The thing is I don't do the commitment thing. That's why Lucas is perfect he doesn't as well. He is free to sleep with whoever he wants. Just like I am." She said

"I know Lucas pretty well and I don't think he would like knowing that you are sleeping with other guys. Not that he wants you as his girlfriend …… but come on, he's a guy. He still has that possessive gene in him." He said

"well that's why I won't be telling him anything. I do what I do and I am who I am. And right now my energy just happens to be on Lucas." She said

"Look Lucas may give you this hard ass routine but there's a lot inside him that's really vulnerable. It really has a lot to do with people he lets in and this is the most interest in a person I have seen. I mean he seriously was freaking out when you didn't call him back. Just be careful." She said

"you know he's lucky to have you as a friend." She said showing her serious side for the first time

"I know…. Come on let's see what the guys are up too." She said and they both went in search of the guys. They found them finishing up a game of pool. There were a lot of people crowding around watching. Brooke stood there admiring Lucas bending over and watching his ass. Lucas and Nathan win the game a collected the money from the other two guys. Everyone was cheering for the Scott brother's. That's when Brooke came up with a fantastic idea.

(Back to Lucas POV)

"Hey hey… Boys. Why not another game?" Brooke yelled to boys, who turned to see who said that.

"Against who?" I said

"Us…" Brooke said with a smirk and pointing to her and Haley

"Brooke I suck at this game." Haley said nervously

"Trust me… I got it." Brooke said

"So what are the stakes? This is a big mans game. You got to be willing to bet something." Nathan said

"Ok "Big man". If we win you and your brother have to go streaking in the front yard screaming Scott brothers suck" She said and the crowd started to oh and awe and laugh

"And when we win…. What do we get." I said very cocky

"Haley and I will do a strip show on top of the pool table." She said and all the guys hollered

"Brooke are you mad." Haley said

"Don't worry so much Haley." she said

"Ok you're on. Ladies first." Nathan said

"Oh no handsome,… winners first." Brooke said and Nathan broke and happened to get one strip ball in. and then two more and then missed.

"Ok Haley just try your hardest… ok?' Brooke said

"Ok…. I'll try." Haley said and lined up as best as she could and shot and made one solid ball and started to jump up and down with Brooke, while everyone looked at them like they were crazy.

"ah girls you kinda have to get more in to win." I said

"come on Haley you can do it again." Brooke said completely ignoring Lucas

"Ok." Haley said and went back to the table and tried again but she missed.

"Sorry Brooke." She said

"it's ok. You did good." She said

"Watch and learn ladies." I said started to shoot and made three before I missed

"two more balls and then somebody's getting naked." I sang as walked by Brooke

"yeah it is kinda cold outside, hope your secure with your package." Brooke said and walked up to the table and looked at the table and had a confused look on her face.

"um… Brooke you need help." I said

"No … well I was just wondering I can put any of these balls into whatever pocket right?" she said

"Um … yeah Brooke." I said wondering if this girl has ever seen a pool table.

"Oh … ok." She said and lined up and before she shot she looked up at me and winked and shot with amazing power that I didn't even see the ball go in.

"Shit." I said under me breath and I just sat and watch as she cleared the table. Before I knew it she was down to the eight ball.

"Eight ball corner pocket." She said and once again looked at me but this time never looked back down when she shot the ball and just like the other flew in with no problem.

"I believe that's game boys. It's time to strip" Brooke said after she hugged Haley

"Whoa…. whoa … whoa. You just completely hustled us. That's cheating." I said

"No it's not. You just assumed since I was a girl that I didn't know how to play. I never said I knew nothing about this game. And now you lost so it's time loose the clothes." Brooke said and everyone started to holler and Nathan and I headed for the door.

"Dude I can't believe you just let us loose to a bunch of girls." Nathan said

"I didn't know she was a pool shark. Come on man let's just get this over with." I said we stood outside and started to strip. Once we were down to our boxers, we heard everyone cheering us on and we quickly dropped them and went running and started screaming Scott boys Suck. As we were running we didn't even notice the girls had taken off with our clothes.

"Dude our clothes." Nathan yelled to me when he noticed. The girls had jumped into the car and drove off and we were hot on there trail. They weren't going that fast and after a few minutes of running on the street they started throwing pieces of our clothing, all the while hearing the laughter of the two girls. Even though I was completely embarrassed, it was one of the greatest nights of my life.


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone…. I just wanted to thank everyone that has been reviewing on this story. It truly means a lot to me a makes me want to write more. I really wanted this story to be different from how the show is. Just to bring more imagination to One Tree Hill. Right now I really trying to set up everyone's character and give you some fun and humor before I lay down the real drama and hoping by the end of this story you'll understand where I was going. So just remember the questions you might have now for the end and hopefully they will be answered.

Thanks so much

Ish


	7. Enjoy it till it's over

**A.N.- ok I 'm so sorry for the lack of update. Let's just say that season 4 really depressed me and just lost my love for Brucas. I just needed some time to find my**

**-ness…… well in this case my Brucas-ness. ( movie reference-you me and Dupree… anyone… anyone?) any how this season is kinda looking bright but I still have considers. But I think if we can't have our Brucas there then this should be our place of sanctuary. So thank you to all you people and read and review this story. And I will try to keep update more often.**

**ish**

For the past week Brooke has been sleeping in my room. She'd come here after work and crawl in my bed and wake me by laying on me and kissing my ear. It was friday mourning and thankfully I had no class. I had been up for the past hour, just watching her sleep. It's just amazing how something so beautiful could be in my bed, in my arms. Those lips that I can't stop kissing, those eyes I just get lost in, that hair that smells like vanilla and rose oil and that body …. God that body. It was then I knew there was no way I can let her go. If I fall in love so be it. If I was meant to be loves bitch, then let it be, just as long as I get to wake up next to Brooke every mourning.

"Stop it." She whispered to me but not opening her eyes.

"what?" I asked knocking me out of staring trance

"looking at me. I can't sleep if your staring. It's creeping me out" She said

"well if your asleep then my staring shouldn't bother you." I said

"I can feel it and it's distracting. So find something else to do instead of looking at me." she said turning her head the other way. When she did that I moved over to her and straddled on top her and started to kiss her neck.

" come on baby….. don't you want to do something else but sleep?" I whispered in to her neck.

"no…" she said pushing face away.

"but I'm horny…" I whined to her

"and I'm sleepy….. I'll have sex with you later, go watch porn or something and let me

sleep." She whined back at me

"baby…" I whined again

"Go!" she said and turned completely over

"Fine…. I'm going for a run. I'll be back in a hour." I said putting basketball shorts and shirt.

"argh…" she moaned at me

After my run, I came back in and of course Brooke was still sleeping. I showered and got dressed and decided I was going to surprise Brooke with breakfast. While I was making eggs there was a knock on my door.

"come in." I yelled

"hey Luke." Peyton said walking in

"Oh hey Peyton what's up." I said

"nothing much…. Just wanted to get that Death Cab CD from you." She said

"oh it's on top of the stereo in the living room." I said going back to my eggs

" found it…. And I'm taking your new Dashboard to copy." She said

"no prob." I said finishing the eggs

"so… what've you been up to. Haven't seen you in a while." She said

"you know …. school …practice. What's been going on with you?" I said trying to get the focus off me.

"actually there's this magazine that wants to use my art work for a comic strip. It's going to be…" she said but was interrupted by Brooke coming out of my room in my boxers and white shirt.

"Broody where are all my underwear? Cause they are not in your room." She said walking in the room. "oh hey Peyton… I didn't see you there. How are you?" she said going to the couch and looking through the clothes she's left here that I had washed and folded for her.

"well if you didn't leave your stuff all over the place, you'd know where they were." I said

"and I if you weren't such a neat freak, I would know where I left them. God…. Did he

do the same thing to you when you were sleeping with him? She asked Peyton who looked shocked Brooke had asked her that.

"UMM… yeah… all the time." She said awkwardly

"see I knew I wasn't the only one. I think you have a problem mister OCD man. Ooo… is this for me?" She said bouncing to the food

"yes…" I said rolling my eyes

"Yay … breakfast in bed." She grabbing her plate and going back to my room.

"Damn it Brooke eat at the table." I said annoyed she was going to be eating in my bed.

"but I wanna watch Regis and Kelly….. they're interviewing Nick Lachey. God he's sexy. See you later Peyton." She said walking to my room

"bye…… soooo …….it's good to know the truth now. You can do relationships but just not with me." she said getting pissed

"were not in a relationship." I said

"could have fooled me. You're making her breakfast and she's actually here for more than hour after you wake up. Oh yeah just a typical one night stand." She said

sarcastically

"look were not ok. She wants the same thing I do. Not to be tied down. We're just enjoying each other right now and having fun. We can do whatever we want and not have to worry about hurting someone." I said lying through my teeth

"so if that's true then she wouldn't mind if you and I …." She said till I interrupted

"no she wouldn't but it's not going to happen. Look Peyton…. I think of you as great friend but you want more than I can give you. And I'm sorry about that. It's not your fault, it's just issue's I have that go way back to before I met you." I said trying to break it down to her gently.

"I see…" she looking down

"But we're still friends right?" I asked

"yeah of course. Anyway I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." She said opening the door

"yeah…" I said

"thanks again for these." She said and left. I stood there for a second after she left thinking about what I just said to her. It was true Brooke and I weren't together but I was completely lying about doing whatever I wanting. The thing was I didn't want any other girls and I really didn't want Brooke dating anyone else either. I wanted Brooke to myself and only me. And that thought really scared me.

"there better not be any crumbs in my bed." I said walking back into my room and joining her in bed.

"oh get over it. Peyton leave already?" She asked

"yes but you already knew that. Since I know you heard the whole thing." I said with a smirk

" I …. I …. Did ….. ok I did but I wasn't trying to eavesdrop." She said looking guilty

"Brooke its ok…. I don't mind." I said getting comfortable

"So what was all that stuff about your issue's for not having relationship's. Some girl break your heart." She said turning all the way to face me.

"More like two people.." I said

"threesome backfire on ya." She said laughing a little

"no more like parents." I said

"oh…. What happened if you don't mind me asking." She said

"it's kinda weird I've never really talked to anyone about this. You see I'm from this small town called Tree Hill. And my father is the mayor. He used to play basketball too but he blew his knee out while playing in college. And now he wants to live his basketball dream of making it to the pros through us. Literally. He controlled every aspect of ours lives to makes these amazing basketball players and he did whatever it took. So while he was making Nate and me miserable, he was also doing the same thing to our mother and that eventually lead to her drinking and sleeping with my uncle. I remember my parents being so in love and now it's just a piece of shit. And the more and more I realize is that I'm just like Dan and I rather be alone then treat someone I love like that." I said very emotionally

"wow…. I'm so sorry Lucas." She said putting her arm around me and started rubbing my neck.

"yeah well that's life I guess. But what about you? Why don't you like relationships?" I asked

"Because I know how I am and usually I just end up hurting people. It's just in my nature.

Why do that to someone?" she said

"actually…. Why put someone through that pain when you don't have to, right?" I said

"right…… so let's just enjoy this time together and when it's over it's over. We part nicely and no one get's hurt." She said straddling me and giving me a sweet kiss.

"but you know I will admit you are the first girl that I can't wait to see everyday and for the past two weeks it's only been you." I said

"aww… you like me don't you?" she said

"yeah … you're alright." I said blushing

"well I will admit that I'm glad there have been no other girls….. because this body

belongs to me." she said coming closer to me

"oh really." I said smirking

"that's right baby." she said and kissed me. and this kiss was so sexy. It was slow and made my body ache.

"so…. was that your subtle way of telling me you don't want me seeing other girls." I said

"well if you will… I guess I could." She said

"well look at you trying to be my boo." I said trying to kiss her but she backed away from me

"look white boy….. I was just saying it would make sense for right now. You know in the safety sense of it." She said

"fine you got deal…. Now come here." I said trying to kiss her again but of course she got real close and pushed me away and got up heading towards the bathroom.

"you are fucking tease…." I said throwing my head back in frustration

"well if you come take a shower with me I'll be sure to work that frustration out of you." She said standing front of the bathroom taking off her shirt and then my boxers…. Standing completely naked.

"I guess I could give it a try…. I said running towards her and picking her up to go in the bathroom with her squealing.


End file.
